Transformers All Spark Force Season 1
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When the All Spark breaks into 199,999 pieces and lands on Earth it is up to Optimus and his Maximals and Autobots to get every single pieces before Megatron and his evil forces and La Morta and his Dark Eagles get to them. Can they do it with the help of some humans?


Transformers All Spark Force

Season 1

Episode 1: The Beginning Part 1

By GoldDragonNinja

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW FIC!**

**IT IS TRANSFORMERS ALL SPARK FORCE!**

**THIS TRANSFORMERS FIC WILL BE WITH DIFFERENT TRASFORMERS FROM DIFFERENT SERIES!**

**OPTIMUS PRIME WILL BE THE LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS AND MAXIMALS!**

**MEGATRON WILL BE THE LEADER OF DESEPTICONS AND PREDACONS!**

**THE MEGATRON I WILL USE WILL BE THE SIX CHANGER ONE FROM TRANSFORMERS ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!**

**THE OPTIMUS PRIME I WILL BE USING WILL BE THE TRANSFORMERS PRIME VERSION!**

**ALSO IN EACH EPISODE I WILL TELL EVERYONE WHAT CLOTHES THE HUMAN CHARACTERS WILL WEAR!**

**THEY WILL ALL WEAR DIFFERENT CLOTHES EXCEPT FOR TWO OR THREE PART, FOUR PART AND FIVE PART EPISODES!**

**HERE IS EHAT THE HUMANS WILL WEAR IN THIS EPISODE:**

**Kazz: Red Tank Top, Red Leather Pants, Red Leather Boots, a Red Bucket Hat and a Red Leather Jacket Opened (AN: Kazz 's Leather Jacket looks like Troy's Leather Jacket from Power Rangers Megaforce but this one is red).**

**Julie: Purple Tank Top, Pink Jean Pants, Red Leather Boots and a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened**

**Trini: Yellow Shirt, Yellow Pants, a White Lab Coat and White Shoes**

**Mary: Pink Shirt, Yellow Leather Pants, Purple Shoes and a Light Blue Denim acket opened**

**Kelsey: Purple Shirt, Black Leather Pants, Brown Leather Boots and a Black Leather Jacket opened**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER:**

* * *

We go to space and we see a giant metal cube in space.

"The All Spark." A Voice said. "A Giant Metal Cube created by a unknown race."

We now see the All Spark creating a planet.

"With the power of the All Spark it created a planet called Cybertron." The voice said. "And along the planet it created robots known as the Transformers."

We now see some robots walking around the planet and enjoying life.

"On Cybertron there are two groups." The Voice said. "The heroic Autobots and Maximals."

Soon we see some of the Autobots and Maximals.

"But the All Spark also created the evil forces of the Desepticons and Predacons." The voice said.

We now see the evil forces of the Desepticons and Predacons.

"The Desepticons and Predacons wanted the All Spark so that they can create more evil Desepticons and Predacons to take over Cybertron." The voice said. "But the Autobots and Maximals did not want that to happen the Autobots and Maximals along with the Desepticons and Predacons started a war."

We now see the Desepticons and Predacons battling the Autobots and Maximals.

"The Battle lasted for years and with that battle the All Spark flew away." The voice said.

We now see the All Spark flying away.

The Desepticons and Predacons not wanting the prized possession to be taken away set off to find the All Spark."

We now see the Desepticons and Predacons flying to Earth in their.

"However the Autobots and Maximals have to stop the Desepticons and Predacons they also left Cybertron to stop them from getting the All Spark." The voice said.

We now see the Autobots and Maximals In their ship also going to Earth.

"However what nether of the Autobots and Maximals or the Desepticons and Predacons realized the All Sparks has flew to a far away planet called Earth and broke into 199,999 pieces." The Voice said.

We now see the All Spark breaking into 199,999 pieces and falling all around the Earth.

"With the All Spark Pieces scattered all over the Earth it will be up to the Autobots and Maximals to get them first before the evil Desepticons and Predacons can get to them first." The voice said.

We now see who is telling the story and a robot with that looks like a purple samurai with the symbol of the Autobots and he has a samurai sword.

"I am Alpha Trion a Autobot." Alpha Trion said. "And this is the story of the Transformers All Spark Force."

We now zoom out and we see that Alpha Trion is in his lab on Cybertron.

* * *

We go to a company called Cranston Inc. and we go to one of the labs and we see someone in it working on something.

The boy was 15 and he has red hair and red eyes.

He is wearing a red Tank Top, Red Leather Pants, Red Leather Boots, a Red Bucket Hat and a Red Leather Jacket Opened (AN: Kazz 's Leather Jacket looks like Troy's Leather Jacket from Power Rangers Megaforce but this one is red).

This is Kazz a famous explorer and a Pokemon Trainer and Pokemon Coordinator and a inventor.

Right now Kazz is looking for something.

"Now where is that screwdriver?" Kazz asked as he looked around.

Unknown to him a red screwdriver is behind him and a robot arm grabbed it.

Soon we see a shadow of what looks like a spider going to Kazz.

Kazz is still looking for the screwdriver and does not know that a spider robot is coming to him.

Soon the arm with the screwdriver is lifted and goes to Kazz.

"Is this it Kazz?" A Female Voice asked.

Kazz turned around and saw Airachnid (Prime).

She has a Desepticon Symbol on her torso.

"Ah thanks Airachnid." Kazz said as he took the screwdriver.

Airachnid smiled as she looked at Kazz.

"Hey happy to help." The Desepticon spider said and looked at the clock. "Um Kazz not to sound a bit rude but don;t you and Julie have a date?"

Kazz gasped and looked at the clock as well and realized that the time was 11:00.

"HOLLY COW YOU ARE RIGHT!" Kazz shouted. "I NEED TO GET GOING!"

Soon Kazz threw the screwdriver away and ran out of the lab.

Airachnid shook her head.

"I hope Kazz makes it to his date on time." Airachnid said and began walking out the lab.

Soon in the hallway we see Cheetor(Beast Wars First form) and Dinobot(Beast Wars).

The Cheetah Maximal and the Velociraptor Predacon see Kazz running and know what this means.

"Yo Kazz getting ready for your date with Julie?" Cheetor asked.

Kazz looked at Cheetor.

"Yeah and I am almost late." Kazz said. "So see you two later."

With that Kazz ran off.

The Cheetah Maximal and the Velociraptor Predacon looked at each other.

"Oh man Julie will be mad if Kazz is late for their date." Cheetor said.

Dinobot huffed.

"You said it." Dinobot said. "I am surprised that Julie has not dumped him."

Meanwhile coming out of a lab there is a female adult woman with long black hair and brown hair.

She is wearing a yellow shirt, yellow pants, a white lab coat and white shoes.

This is Trini Cranston former Yellow Ranger, Wife of Billy Cranston and mother to Heather(Total Drama).

(AN: Ok I know Heather, Billy and Trini are not related but in the Video Log showing Heather's Parents they do look like Billy and Trini so I am sticking with that. Can ya blame me?)

With her was the Autobot Rodimus(Energon) and they looked at each other.

Rodimus has a Autobot symbol on his torso.

"Well Trini I say that those tests were a complete success." Rodimus said.

Trini looked at the Autobot and smiled.

"Yep those Cybertronian technology you, Arcee, Cheetor, Dinobot and Airachnid shared with us from that ship will be a big help for the Earth." Trini said.

Rodimus smiled.

"Well if it was not for you, Kazz and Billy for discovering us and waking us up and letting us stay with you guys we would have rusted to death." Rodimus said and looked and saw Kazz running. "Um Trini here comes Kazz."

Trini looked and saw Kazz running.

"Whoa slow down Kazz." Trini said.

Kazz stopped and looked at Trini and Rodimus.

"Sorry Trini but I have to get going or I will be late for my date with Julie." Kazz said.

Trini smiled.

"Well Kazz you better get going then." The former Yellow Ranger said.

Kazz smiled and looked at Trini.

"Thanks Trini." Kazz said.

Rodimus smiled.

"If you want Kazz I could take you and Julie." The Red Autobot said.

Kazz shook his head.

"No thanks I will take Arcee." Kazz said and ran off.

Rodimus looked at Trini.

"I hope Kazz makes it for his date." Rodimus said.

Trini smiled.

"I agree besides Julie means everything to Kazz besides his Pokemon, his friends and his family." Trini said.

Rodimus smiled.

"That is true." Rodimus said and looked at Trini. "Well lets get going. We have to get to Billy and see how that toy deal is going."

Trini smiled.

"Right." Trini said and left to find Billy.

Mean while outside we see Arcee(Prime) in motorcycle form waiting for Kazz.

"Where is he?" Arcee asked. "If Kazz is late Julie will be mad."

Soon Arcee heard Kazz's voice.

"YO ARCEE!" Kazz shouted.

Arcee turned and saw Kazz running to her.

"Well it is about time Kazz." Arcee said. "You realized that you are almost late for your date with Julie."

Kazz looked at Arcee.

"I know Arcee." Kazz said. "But I was working on something and lost track of time."

Arcee laughed.

"Well lets get going." Arcee said.

"Right." Kazz said and put on his red helmet and got on Arcee.

With that the two went off.

* * *

Mean while in space there is a ship heading to the planet Earth.

It is big and scary and it is the Nemesis(Ship and Prime).

We now go inside and we see three figures there.

The first one is Megatron(Robots in Disguise) and he is armed with a a red skull-themed two-pronged staff with purple axe-like blades.

He has a Desepticon symbol on his left wing and a Predacon symbol on his right wing.

Behind him is a red robot that looks like Prince Olympius and he has a Predacon symbol on his chest and a dragon head on his torso.

He is armed with a black winged two-pronged staff.

Next to him is Thunderblast(Desepticon/Cybertron) and she is armed with a blue jewel-encrusted sword and has a Desepticon symbol on her torso.

Megatron was looking at the Earth and he smiled.

"So this is the place the All Spark pieces landed?" Megatron asked.

"Yes ot is big brother." Shockblast said. "Our scanners has detected that the All Spark has broken into 199,999 pieces and scattered all over that planet."

The Prince Olympius look alike robot nodded.

"Shockblast is right big brother." The Prince Olympius look alike said. "We should start finding them before the Autobots and Maximals arive."

Megatron smiled and turned to his two siblings.

"Yes and once we do we can recreate the All Spark and create more Desepticons and Predacons and we will rule all of the planets." Megatron said and turned to the door way. "LASER BEAK COME TO ME!"

Soon a robotic bird fkew into the room.

This is Laser Beak(Dark Of The Moon)

Soon Laser Beak bowed to Megatron.

"I am here Lord Megatron." Laser Beak said.

(AN: I am using the movie version of Laser Beak. Dont sue me that Laser Beak is awsome and the best.)

Megatron smiled.

"Laser Beak go to this planet and find the All Spark pieces and get rid of anyone that stands in your way." Megatron ordered.

Laser Beak bowed.

"Yes my lord." Laser Beak said.

With that Laser Beak flew out of the ship and flew to the planet Earth.

* * *

Mean while on Earth at a red, blue and purple colored house we see a female 15 years old human.

She has blue hair and purple eyes.

She is wearing a Purple Tank Top, Pink Jean Pants, Red Leather Boots and a Dark Blue Denim Jacket opened.

This is Julie a Pokemon Coordinator and cousin of Cassidy of Team Rocket and Kazz's girlfriend.

Right now Julie is waiting for her boyfriend.

This happens sometimes.

When ever Kazz and Julie have a date Kazz becomes late.

Sometimes he forgets the time, sometimes he battles the Dark Eagles and sometimes he is working on something.

But Julie would never break up with Kazz because she cares for her boyfriend and loves him very much.

Julie sighed.

"Kazz is late for for our date." Julie said and looked at the picture of her and Kazz when they were ten and at a Pokemon Contest.

Julie smiled as she looked at the picture.

"Oh Kazz you and I were so cute together when we became a couple at age 10." Julie said.

Just then Julie heard two voices.

Julie turned and saw two girls.

One has long brown hair and blue eyes.

She is wearing a pink shirt, yellow leather pants, purple shoes and a light blue denim jacket opened.

This is Mary Greene one of Julie's best friends.

Next to her is a Asian girl with black hair and green eyes.

She is wearing a purple shirt, black leather pants, brown leather boots and a black leather jacket opened.

This is Kelsey Brandon one of Julie's best friends.

Julie smiled and went to her two best friends.

"Mary Kelsey hi." Julie said.

Julie opened her front gate and the three best friends hugged and let go of the hug.

Julie looked at her two best friends.

"So girls what brings you two here?" Julie asked.

Mary smiled.

"Well Julie we were wondering if you wanted to go see the new movie Epic with us." Mary said.

Julie smiled.

"Thanks Mary but I have a date with Kazz today and we may see that movie together." Julie said.

Mary and Kelsey looked at each other then at Julie.

"You and Kazz are still together?" They asked.

Julie sighed.

"Yes and I know you two say I should dump him because he is late for some of our dates but he has good reasons." Julie said.

Kelsey laughed.

"Yeah sometimes it is to battle the Dark Eagles and sometimes it is because he lost track of time." Kelsey said. "But we know you two love each other and would never break up."

Julie smiled.

"Yep and nothing will ever change that." Julie said.

"So where are you two going for your date?" Mary asked.

How ever before Julie can answer she hears another familier voice.

"JULIE!" The voice shouted.

Julie, Mary and Kelsey turned and saw Kazz on Arcee.

Julie smiled and runes to Kazz and Kazz gets off of Arcee and took off his helmet and the two happy couple hugged and kissed each other.

The two let go of each other and smiled.

"So Julie ready for our date?" Kazz asked.

Julie smiled.

"Yes I am Kazz and I can't wait for our date." Julie said.

Kazz smiled.

"Ok well lets get going." Kazz said.

"Right." Julie said.

With that Kazz got on Arcee and Julie got on behind Kazz and they both and Kazz put his red helmet back on and Julie put her blue helmet on and put her arms around her boyfriend and the two rode off for their date.

Mary and Kelsey looked at wach other and smiled.

"Those two do make a good couple huh?" Mary asked.

"Yep." Kelsey said.

* * *

Mean while back at Cranston Inc. Cheetor was on the roof relaxing with Dinobot.

"Ah this is the life huh Dinobot?" Cheetor asked.

Dinobot who is reeding a manga book called Grimm Fairy Tales looked at Cheetor and smiled.

"It sure is Cheetor." Dinobot said. "The peace and quiet and the view of on top of this building is great."

Just then something caught Cheetor's eyes.

""Um Dinobot I see something." Cheetor said.

Dinobot looked at where Cheetor is pointing and is shocked to see who it is.

"Oh no Laser Beak." Dinobot said.

Cheetor is shocked.

"Oh no if he is here then that must mean Megatron and his Desepticons and Predacons are here as well." Cheetor said. "And Laser Beak is heading to the park where Kazz is taking Julie for their first part of their date. We have to go save them."

Dinobot looked at Cheetor.

"I agree kid." Dinobot said. "So let go."

With that the two left.

* * *

Mean while in space we see a ship that looks like the Astro Megaship/Astro Megazord is flying to Earth.

Inside we see the Autobot and Maximal Leader Optimus Prime(Prime Version) looking at Earth.

"So this is where the All Spark has landed and broke into 199,99 pieces?" Optimus Prime asked.

"That is roght Optimus Prime." The computer voice said. "And Megatron and his evil forces are already there."

Optimus Prime nodded.

"I know." Optimus Prime said. "Send Tigertron and Cliff Jumper to Earth and see what is happening."

"Already on that." The Computor voice said.

Optimus Prime looked at Earth and sighed.

"We need to get those All Spark Pieces before Megatron and his Desepticons and Predicons or any evil force do." Optimus Prime said.

With that the ship goes to Earth and we see a To Be Continued appeared.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**IF ANYONE HAS SOME TRANSFORMERS IDEAS LET ME KNOW!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SOME SONGS IF YOU HAVE SOME SONG IDEAS AND WHO SINGS THEM!**

**HERE ARE THE CHARACTERS THAT APPEARED IN THIS EPISODE:**

**Autobots/Maximals:**

**1Optimus Prime(Prime)**

**2Cheetor(Beast Wars First Form)**

**3Arcee(Prime)**

**4Rodimus(Energon)**

**5Dinobot(Former Predacon)(Beast Wars)**

**6Airachnid(Former Desepticon)(Prime)**

**Desepticons/Predacons:**

**1Megatron(Robots in Disguise)**

**2Thunderblast(Cybertron)**

**3Megatron's Brother(OC)**

**Humans:**

**1Kazz**

**2Trini**

**3Julie**

**4Mary**

**5Kelsey**

**Desepticon/Predacon Monster:**

**All Spark Piece Found:**

**YES THERE WILL BE MONSTERS SENT!**

**IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**

**ANYWAY MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
